Ground bridge
by LunarLacrimosa
Summary: Crossover between Transformers:Prime and Bay movie. TFP Ratchet activates the groundbridge at the same time TFP Megatron does, creating a disruption in both of them that sends TFP Megatron and TFP 'bots elsewhere. What will happen when the 'bots meet the 'bots? When Megatron finds out his counterpart is dead and plans to use dark Energon to resurrect him?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **A crossover between TF:Prime and TF:movieverse/Bayverse

_The following only pertains to the mechs if they're in the same ch/part of ch! Otherwise it might be mentioned once to clarify and that's it._

**PRatchet:** referred to as Ratchet, red and white Ratchet, red and white Medic, etc.  
><strong>MRatchet: <strong>the Hatchet, green Medic, Ratch, etc.  
><strong>PBumblebee: <strong>Bumblebee  
><strong>MBumblebee:<strong> Bee  
><strong>POptimus: <strong>Optimus Prime  
><strong>MOptimus:<strong> Optimus  
><em>(At this point Arcee has not landed on Earth, so there is only one Arcee, and that is from Primeverse.)<em>

* * *

><p>Sam sighed, kicking at the rust colored dirt under his shoe. He looked around and saw the same sight he had seen since he had first been left in his spot. Stuck in the Nevada desert, bright sun beating down and baking the earth to a crisp, mindless of whatever poor creature might be between it and the dirt. There were almost no clouds to provide any shelter against the sun's rays, but that was alright, because Bumblebee had made sure he wore sunscreen. He had a few nice big rocks to sit on, seek shade in by pressing close, or possibly hide behind if anything came up. Bumblebee had called it an outcropping of rocks, but Sam would just call it a bunch of them.<p>

At the NEST Autobot base, hidden away elsewhere in the Nevada desert, Ratchet had gotten a strange reading on Teletran I, what the human's referred to as the Autobot's super amazing computer. Teletran I had shown a spot of Cybertronian energy in a scan of a 200 mile radius, the base the starting point and the scan going out in all directions up to 200 miles from the base.

Luckily, Bumblebee and Sam had been visiting that day. Bumblebee had made sure Sam slapped on some sunscreen, had at least a 16 ounce bottle of water on him, and that there was little to no danger before agreeing that his Charge could go. It had taken them little over half an hour to reach the reading's surrounding area, thanks to the speed Bumblebee went. Then the Scout had left his Charge behind on the outcropping of rocks, including a reminder to refresh the sunscreen if he hadn't returned in an hour.

Sam took out his phone, checking the time. It had only been twenty minutes since Bumblebee had went off in search of the energy source, but the teen had nothing to do. His phone was almost dead, and he didn't want to waste the battery by texting Mikaela or Miles. He picked up a tiny pebble, tossing it to see how far he could get it to go. He watched as it arched in the air, but then got distracted by a flash of yellow. Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" Sam called, trying to see where his Guardian had gone.

A yellow helm slowly appeared, followed by the rest of the mech's body. Sam watched Bumblebee walk over to him slowly, seeming almost cautious, and he frowned.

"What's up, Bee?" Sam asked, frowning up at the yellow mech. "Did you find that energy source?"

The yellow mech responded, but Sam couldn't make heads or tails of what he said. It had sounded completely computerized, something he'd never be able to copy. Bumblebee's vocalizer had been fine twenty minutes ago, and Sam knew the mech could always get a radio channel, so what was with the response? Sam started to worry, maybe something had happened and Bumblebee needed Ratchet.

"Awe, scrap, Bumblebee. What have you done now?" A gruff voice asked, a red and white helm peering around to look at the two of them. "We already have three organics with us!"

Sam blinked, "Bee, who's this? Is he what set Teletran I off?"

Bumblebee beeped and booped, the same noises as before. Sam frowned again.

"What do you mean you don't know him? This human obviously knows you!" The red and white mech practically growled at Bumblebee.

Sam was getting a little past confused by now. He had no idea who the red and white mech was, and the Autobots had promised to inform him, Mikaela, and the soldiers of when another of them would finally be landing. On top of that, Bumblebee wasn't making any sense.

To say Sam was relieved when he saw the large bulky form of Optimus Prime stroll up was an understatement. If nothing else, the Prime was a constant sense of stability and a strong dose of calm for any case of insanity that might be going on. It helped that Sam had learnt there was more to him than just that, a mech under the leader, and the two had become a bit closer. Not nearly as close as he and Bee were, but closer.

"Ratchet, what is going on?" Optimus asked, shocking Sam.

Sam knew Ratchet. The Medic was a crazy, often times wrench throwing, mech who looked completely different from the red and white mech standing before them. Ratchet had explained that body types could be changed, as long as the spark fit in the spark chamber and the spark accepted the body, but the process took a long time. He had just seen Ratchet earlier before leaving the base, and the Medic had looked the same as always.

Sam happened to glance down, and that was when he realized Optimus' legs looked different. There was more grey showing, more of the Cybertronian metal making up their bodies, and less of the armor that helped to protect them. That was when Sam began to panic.

"Bee, that's not Optimus!" Sam tried to run off the outcropping, get to Bumblebee so they could drive off to the real Prime, but he stumbled and fell, the yellow mech catching him in his servo.

Ratchet frowned at the organic in Bumblebee's hand, "Of course this is Optimus! The only Prime alive today."

Bumblebee nodded his helm, and Sam gaped up at the yellow mech. That was so _not_ Optimus Prime, or Ratchet. And then another yellow mech appeared, stopping dead in his tracks as he looked at the three Cybertronians in shock, and the three Cybertronians looked back to him equally as shocked.

Bumblebee and Bumblebee looked so similar they could be twins, so much so that it was only when the other Bumblebee appeared that Sam realized he was with the wrong one. The two mechs stared at each other with wide optics, bright blue in surprise. Then one of them straightened up, and narrowed their optics, activating a cannon.

"Put Sam down." Bumblebee ordered Bumblebee.

Almost instantly Optimus Prime had his guns out and pointing at the Bumblebee not holding Sam, the one threatening his Bumblebee. Ratchet took out his blade, and called to Bulkhead. The big green Autobot came speeding on to the scene a minute later, transforming and getting his own cannon out to point it at the other Bumblebee.

"Alright, put all your weapons away!" Sam snapped, looking at all of them, and then at his Bumblebee. "I was falling and he caught me." A slight pause as he waited, then gave his Guardian a pointed look. "Don't make me call Ratchet and tell him that you're going to take on those three and your look alike."

Bumblebee gave his Charge a sour look, powering down his cannon, but still standing in a position where he could easily go offensive or defensive. Sam turned back to the other three, the Bumblebee holding him not having moved to draw a weapon. He looked at Ratchet, then at the big green Autobot, and finally Optimus Prime. He found who he could talk sense into.

"Okay, I'm really confused, but I'm sure we all are. Given the circumstances, and that my Bee won't do anything if you don't, I think it'd be best to stand down, Prime."

Optimus Prime looked down at the tiny organic, before nodding. He put his own guns away, but kept a careful eye on the other Bumblebee.

"Stand down, Ratchet. You too, Bulkhead." He ordered. "Bumblebee, give the human back to Bumblebee."

The one Bumblebee made those strange sounds again, while the other just reached out and plucked his Charge from Bumblebee's servo. He then set Sam gently on the ground, and the two Bumblebees got closer to each other. Sam looked to his Guardian for help, but Bumblebee was too busy looking over Bumblebee, and vice versa. The two appeared fascinated with each other.

Sam sighed, "Well, I'm Sam. Prime, we have your twin back at the base, though your legs are a bit different. Ratchet, we have your twin back at the base, but slag do you two look different. Bulkhead, I have no idea if there's a twin for you or not. Altogether at the base there's Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide. My Bumblebee's usually there, too."

"You're even more outnumbered than we are!" Bulkhead said, sounding amazed. "Arcee, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Optimus and me!"

"We had a fifth mech to make up the Allspark team, but he was killed." Bumblebee stated, and Sam tried not to wince. He'd heard how close Jazz and Bumblebee had been. "I think it's safe to assume that you four are the strange energy source Teletran I was picking up. And where's the other one?"

Optimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Bumblebee all looked at each other, before Optimus sighed and nodded.

"Arcee, come on out. I think we're safe." Optimus ordered, looking at the rocks behind Sam.

A dark blue femme appeared from behind them, making Sam jump and run to the safety of his Guardian just in case. She looked extremely annoyed as she walked over to the four mechs.

"Ratchet, what the scrap is going on?" Arcee asked, glancing at Bumblebee and Sam. Sam chanced moving closer again.

"I believe the ground-bridge has sent us to another dimension. I'll need to talk to the other me and set it up so we can go back. There's no way we can contact Raf from here." Ratchet said, sighing.

"I'll take you five to the base so you can talk to Optimus." Bumblebee glanced at the other Prime, "Our Optimus Prime. He'll most likely be the only one who can help you."

Ratchet snorted, "Another damn Prime who tries to do all the work. Great."

Optimus gave his Ratchet a look, while Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee grinned.

"Transform and roll out!" He ordered, blinking in surprise when Sam groaned.

"Roll out seems to be multi-dimensional!" Sam exclaimed, groaning again while his Bumblebee snickered.

All of them transformed. Bulkhead first, then Ratchet and Arcee, followed by Optimus and the two Bumblebee's. The two yellow mechs were side by side.

"Open your door, Bee?" Sam asked.

Two doors popped open immediately, and Sam stopped, staring with wide eyes. Trying to choose which Bumblebee to get in was hard, especially since he didn't want to offend his Bee's look alike.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **A few months and umpteen reviews later... Not sure how regularly I'll update this, but here you go, chapter two! Thanks for all the reviews!

_The following only pertains to the mechs if they're in the same ch/part of ch! Otherwise it might be mentioned once to clarify and that's it._

**PRatchet:** referred to as Ratchet, red and white Ratchet, red and white Medic, etc.  
><strong>MRatchet: <strong>the Hatchet, green Medic, Ratch, etc.  
><strong>PBumblebee: <strong>Bumblebee  
><strong>MBumblebee:<strong> Bee  
><strong>POptimus: <strong>Optimus Prime  
><strong>MOptimus:<strong> Optimus  
><em>(At this point Arcee has not landed on Earth, so there is only one Arcee, and that is from Primeverse.)<em>

* * *

><p>"It's going to get really confusing since you and my Bee have the same names," Sam said, glancing down at the dashboard of the other Bumblebee. "How about you're just Bumblebee and he's Bee?"<p>

A few beeps and boops answered him, and Sam took that as acquiescence to the suggestion. If Bumblebee was protesting it, then Sam really had no idea what he was saying. The teen had to wonder if this Bumblebee could get radio waves and use that as a voice like his own Bee, too, or if the idea had never been thought of.

"Roll down your window, please?" Sam asked, and once the window was rolled down he stuck his head out of it. "Hey, Bee! This is Bumblebee and you're Bee, got it!"

_:Samuel James Witwicky you put your head back inside that mech before it gets cut off!:_

Sam nearly jumped when his Bee's voice floated through the other Bumblebee's speakers, surprising him. He knew that his Cybertronians could communicate with each other through comm links internally, like a mental walkietalkie, or have it come out through their radios. They did the radios whenever there was a human with them who might want to be in on the conversation.

"Oh, you can do that with these guys, too?" Sam asked, and then frowned. "And you've been watching way too many horror movies, Bee! It's not like we're driving by any telephone poles out here."

_:Once this Bumblebee was kind enough to give me his comm frequency, yes. Would you let your Charge stick his head out your window, Bumblebee? If you have one, that is.:_

The other Bumblebee seemed to hesitate, unsure whether he should actually get into this seemingly mini-argument between Bee and his Charge. Finally he beeped a couple of times. Bee wasn't versed in the meaning of these beeps and boops like Bumblebee's team was, and had no idea what he was saying, but if Bumblebee responded through comm, where he would be able to use Cybertronian at least, then Sam would be unable to hear him. Bumblebee was trying to be polite, he just forgot that this wasn't his Charge and Bee wasn't one of his mechs, so he wouldn't be understood.

_:Hmm…:_ Sam's Bee made a confused noise, _:It is unfortunate that Sam will be unable to understand you if you respond to me over the comm, but I can easily tell him your answer.:_

"Pretty sure he said it depends on where he is, Bee." Sam responded, and then blinked. The Bumblebee he was riding in made a surprised but happy sound, while his Bee was silent.

_:You can understand him, Sam?:_

"I guess?" It was more of a question than an actual response, and Sam shrugged. "Couldn't make heads or tails of what he was saying a bit ago, but now it's just kind of what seems to make the most sense? I have no idea, actually. This is confusing enough already, Bee, let's not question my skills."

_:Oh, I think they need questioned, but I agree that it should be saved for another time.:_ Bee responded in a dry tone, and Sam could feel Bumblebee's frame shake almost imperceptibly as he started to laugh.

Bumblebee beeped and booped a few times, speeding up and pulling in front of Bulkhead to cut him off in a playful manner, while Bee sped up to try to keep even with the mech his Charge was sitting inside of. Bulkhead had to slow down considerably, and Ratchet, who was behind him, honked angrily.

"He says he has a Charge, too." Sam translated for Bee, "I think he might be talking about the one who Ratchet mentioned earlier, the Raf. He also wants to know if you're talking to any others of his group, and if you've contacted base yet."

_:I'm talking to your Optimus Prime, and yes, I have contacted my Optimus.:_ Bee responded immediately, _:He and my Ratchet are aware of the situation at least somewhat, though explanations will still have to be made.:_

"What about Ironhide?" Sam asked, glancing out the window at his Guardian.

_:Ironhide will be coming later on with Will. We've all decided he need not be informed, yet.: _

Bee sounded mischievous, and Sam couldn't help but laugh. Ironhide would have a spark attack when he found out there were two Ratchets waiting for him on base. Today was supposed to be Ironhide's checkup day, too. Sam half wondered if the red and white Ratchet was as bad tempered as his own, whether he threw wrenches, or on one memorable day, actually went far enough to tackle his patients when they didn't stay still for him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride to base was rather uneventful, Sam talking to Bumblebee with his Bee jumping in every now and then, when Sam would have to translate whatever it was that Bumblebee had said. It was getting easier and easier to understand whatever Bumblebee was saying the more they talked, and Sam wasn't going to question it. Bumblebee's own Charge, Raf, could apparently just understand him immediately while the other humans rarely could, so it wasn't like it was that unusual. He supposed he was just in tune with all things Bumblebee, though ironically enough he hated Earth's little insect bumblebees.<p>

When they pulled up Optimus and Ratchet were already waiting outside, a standard military jeep beside them with top put back, Epps and Fig sitting inside of it. Optimus Prime immediately pulled up in front of Optimus, transforming, and the two began to look the other over. The red and white Ratchet did the same, stopping in front of his apparent counterpart, only they looked worlds different. The only thing similar between the two was the height, the fact that both their alt modes were ambulances, and the default expression on their faces, curious but carefully guarded after so long at war. Bumblebee and Bee pulled up side by side, and once Sam climbed out of Bumblebee, transformed, standing side by side just behind the teen.

Bulkhead and Arcee pulled up and transformed, both walking over to the jeep to examine the two organics inside, but neither they nor Bumblebee said a word. All three were respectfully silent as their Optimus Prime and Ratchet studied their counterparts. Finally, after a couple minutes of studying Optimus, Optimus Prime took a step back, gaze thoughtful as he looked around at the assembled group. This signaled the red and white Ratchet's own studying to stop, stepping back beside his Prime.

"The boy was right," Optimus Prime said finally, directing his statement to Optimus. "The only real difference between us, physically, is our legs. This is stranger than I had anticipated."

"Indeed." Optimus agreed, tilting his helm in acknowledgement of that fact. Bee had done his best to explain the situation, but there was no real way for a mech to prepare himself for meeting a counterpart from an alternate dimension. "I believe introductions are still in order, however."

"They would not be amiss. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and bearer of the Matrix." He gestured to Bumblebee, Bee taking a step to the side just in case Epps and Fig hadn't figured out who was who yet. "This is Bumblebee, our young scout. His vocalizer was damaged early on; do not be surprised if you have trouble understanding him. He is the Guardian of Rafael Esquivel."

Bumblebee beeped happily in greeting, giving a little wave.

"Then there is Arcee, one of the best femme warriors I have had the honor of fighting beside. She is the Guardian of Jack Darby."

Arcee crossed her arms over her chassis, an optic ridge raised even as she nodded curtly.

"Ratchet, our own great Medic."

The red and white Medic just nodded, glancing down at the humans with a face his own team well recognized. He'd thought Jack, Miko, Raf, Jack's mother, and Agent Fowler had been enough to deal with. Now there was even more.

"And finally, Bulkhead, his Charge being Miko Nakadai."

"Yo," Bulkhead greeted with a grin.

Optimus nodded at each of them in turn, "It is an honor, and quite the unique experience, to be able to meet all of you. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobot contingency on Earth. This is our Bum-"

"Sorry to cut you off, big guy, but let's just go with Bee for him, yeah?" Sam asked, "It's going to get confusing saying Bumblebee and Bumblebee."

"Very true, Samuel." Optimus replied, "Then, please, just refer to me as Optimus. That is Bee, our own Scout, Guardian to the human standing in front of him. His vocalizer was also damaged, though Ratchet has managed to repair it to some extent. Otherwise he uses the radio or comm channels."

"_Hello, my honey! Hello, my baby! Hello, my ragtime gal!_" Bee played through his speakers.

"Ratchet, our Chief Medical Officer. I am not sure what he would prefer to be called."

"Just call 'im the Hatchet! He loves it." Epps smirked from his place in the jeep.

Ratchet growled, "And I'll be calling you in for a checkup, Robert. Ratch will be fine, if we must differentiate."

"We also have Ironhide," Optimus said, "But he is not here at the moment. He will be arriving later on with his Charge, and maybe even another human."

"_More_ humans?" Ratchet groaned, Bumblebee booping in laughter as Optimus Prime shot his medic a look.

"We do have an Arcee, but she is not on Earth with us." Optimus continued, "We do not have a Bulkhead."

"Scrap, I was actually kinda hopin' for another me…" Bulkhead frowned a bit.

"Then there are our humans. First is the one standing with Bee and Bumblebee, Samuel James Witwicky, Charge of Bee, and defeater of Megatron. We'll get into that more later, as I am sure you have your own Megatron to deal with. He prefers just Sam." Optimus glanced at his counterpart, and Optimus Prime nodded to confirm that even as he and his 'bots stared down at Sam in shock. Sam tried not to fidget, edging closer to his Guardian. "Next is Technical Sergeant Robert Epps, prefers to be called Epps."

Epps saluted the newcomers, "It's nice to meet all of you, but I have to say I am getting really tired of all this crazy alien stuff. Is there any more surprises?"

"Hopefully not, Robert." Optimus replied with some amusement, "Then there is Jorge Figueroa, Technical Officer, and we all call him Fig."

"Hola!" Fig greeted, waving at them, only to get elbowed in the side by Epps for his Spanish usage, even if it was just hello.

"Captain William Lennox will be the one coming with Ironhide," Optimus continued, ignoring the squabbling soldiers in the jeep. "Ironhide may pick up Mikaela Banes as well, Sam's Sparkmate in human terms."

"Pleasure to meet all of you," Optimus Prime said, though his gaze was focused on Sam. "Now you were saying that this human managed to kill Megatron?"

Sam groaned, "Honestly, it wasn't and still isn't that big of a deal! Optimus was the one who did all the work, I just shoved the Allspark cube into his chest, and that was what killed him. It could have just as easily been anyone else."

"Yes, but you were always fated to do so, Samuel." Optimus replied.

"Gah!" Sam tossed his hands in the air, "Can't we just chalk it all up to coincidence instead?"

"Fated?" Ratchet echoed, shuttering his optics as he glanced down at Sam. "How was an organic fated to kill _Megatron_? Was your Megatron exceedingly weak? No offense to you, of course, Samuel."

"None taken," Sam muttered, torn between somewhat insulted and happy that the red and white Medic wasn't just taking it at face value and putting him in a position of high respect like Sam's own 'bots had done.

Optimus shook his head, explaining how he decided to send the Allspark cube off of Cybertron to keep it out of Megatron's servos, only for the Decepticon leader to give chase. The cube landed on Earth, Megatron following it and landing in the Arctic. Cybertronians could easily survive the subzero temperatures of space, and they had figured out that Megatron's scorching hot entry through Earth's atmosphere and instantly made him melt the ice on impact, creating water that instantly chilled him and got into all his crevices, effectively freezing him and trapping him. Then how Sam's ancestor, Archibald Witwicky, had found Megatron on an expedition to the arctic circle, accidentally managing to activate the Decepticon's navigation system, which then imprinted the coordinates of the Allspark on to the man's glasses, and effectively drove him insane. How Sector Seven was formed to study Megatron and keep him a secret, and that was where all of Earth's technology had come from, being slowly recreated from the Decepticon.

Including how, years later once both the Autobots and Decepticons had located Earth and pinpointed it as the planet the Allspark cube had landed on, Sam had created an ebay page under the name of LadiesMan217 to sell the very glasses that the coordinates had been imprinted on. Sam buying Bee when the Scout placed himself in Bobby Bolivia's auto shop and petting zoo, though Optimus didn't include that Bee had gone as far as breaking the windows in all the other cars to get Sam to buy him.

Then it was just a short explanation of having Barricade, a Decepticon, target Sam to get the glasses, finally making Bee truly reveal what he was to both Sam and the girl who had gotten mixed in on accident, Mikaela. The race to Sam's house to find the glasses, only for Sector Seven to come in and grab both Sam and Mikaela before they could get them. The Autobots stopping Sector Seven, only for backup to arrive and for them to lose Bee, Sam, and Mikaela to the human government group for a bit. There was Sam realizing that Megatron and the Allspark cube were both in the same place, and that when one of the Decepticons cut the power, Megatron's cryogenic freeze was stopped, letting him begin to thaw out of the frozen state he had been kept in. Then there was the race to Mission City with the Allspark to keep it as far away from Megatron as possible. And, finally, the entire battle of Mission City, including Sam's fall off the tall building and his shoving the Allspark cube into Megatron's open chassis, directly into his spark.

Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ratchet all listened in silence until Optimus finally finished telling his story. At the end of it Bumblebee let out a long boop.

"He says wow," Sam translated without even thinking, several sets of optics and two sets of organic eyes focusing on him immediately.

"You can understand him too?" Optimus Prime asked, looking at the organic curiously. "The only other human that can is his Charge, Raf."

Sam shrugged helplessly, "Couldn't at first, and now I can."

"You're just turning into a regular beekeeper, eh, Sammie?" Epps teased. Sam tossed the older man a glare, but he couldn't do much to argue it. Bee and Bumblebee were standing behind him, and it already seemed like Bumblebee was willing to take him on, and quite happily at that since Sam could understand him for whatever reason. And Bee didn't seem to mind putting up with his counterpart.

* * *

><p>Megatron snarled, kicking at a few innocent rust colored rocks that happened to be in his way in his anger.<p>

An Energon deposit had been located through scans, and a ground-bridge had hastily been opened. Megatron himself had been the first to go through to see if any of those disgusting Autobots were already lurking about, and some of his mechs were supposed to follow him. He didn't know what had gone wrong, but he just knew something had gone badly. He didn't recognize his surroundings at all, and even an hour later there was no other ground-bridge formed to let other Decepticons through. A scan of his own couldn't pick up any Energon signal, either.

He had no way of knowing that the exact moment his ground-bridge had been opened and he had gone to step through, the Autobots had opened theirs and were going to step through it to the same exact location. The two bridges interfered with each other, sending Megatron and the Autobots to an alternate dimension. But Megatron knew none of this yet; he only knew he was not where he was supposed to be.

Megatron ran another scan, still not finding any Energon deposits, though an interesting blip of a Decepticon signal did show up, and Megatron looked to the sky. He spotted an F-22 Raptor, an alt mode he didn't recognize, but his scans would never lie to him. Megatron's optics narrowed, but he waited to see which one of his Decepticons would turn up.


End file.
